A Malec Halloween
by Luna Rider
Summary: What happens when Alec shows up at Magnus's for a Halloween party? Mini one-shot!


Hello all! Here is a little late Malec Halloween love for you! I promise, I'm still working on Missed You, but I've got some serious plot reconstruction to do with that one. In the meantime, I might keep posting little tidbits like this one for y'all, if you play nice ;)

DISCLAIMER: As much as I may want to, especially after this story, I sadly do not own any wonderfully gay warlocks, or sexy leather clad shadowhunters (or any UN-leather clad ones, for that matter).

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this Izzy," Alec said, eyes downcast as his fingers picked at the taught material incasing his thighs. "How do you know he'll even like this?" Of course, Alec already knew the answer.

"How could he not?"

-A Few Hours Later-

It was Halloween and Alec was walking down the street to Magnus's apartment for another one of his notorious parties. He had been nervous that he'd stand out in his completely out of character outfit, but he was surrounded by mobs of people in short skirts, tight pants, and fake masks. It seemed as though Halloween had become a time for dressing like a slut in New York and was no longer a holiday for children. But how could Alec complain with the way he was dressed?

A streetlamp ahead flickered off then back on as Alec strode underneath it, almost as though it was meant to single him out, screaming, "Here I am! Everyone, look at me!" He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, scowling at how risqué it was, but stopped as he imagined Isabelle scolding him, telling him to "strut his stuff." And in all truthfulness, Alec did feel more confident, enough so to raise his head and push his shoulders back. Within minutes he truly was strutting down the street, hands in his pockets, head held high.

Alec strode up to the apartment of his boyfriend's, cutting to the front of the group who'd been denied entrance, much to the protest of those waiting. He pressed the buzzer, and then leaned back against the door frame, hip cocked and waited.

"You know the door is open and you can just-" Magnus cut off as the words got stuck in his throat. Alec was there, wearing a pair of leather pants that perfectly hugged every toned muscle with a pair of black boots that met with his knees, buckles running all the way up. On top was a dark blue, mesh tank top which did next to nothing in the way of covering anything, accompanied by a tight leather jacket and a pair of black, fingerless, leather gloves studded with rhinestones. There was a thick line of black kohl encompassing his eyes and a light dusting of glitter in his hair that was trimmed and styled back. The boy had obviously dressed up just for him. But what surprised Magnus was how comfortable Alec looked in everything. And how utterly breathtakingly, painfully, sexy the boy looked, too.

"Hey babe," Alec said as he pushed himself off of the wall and sauntered up to the warlock, wrapping his arms around Magnus's neck and kissing his shocked-still lips. Magnus himself was wearing rainbow, leather pants and a simple black vest. Well, it would have been simple if it didn't just reach the end of his rib cage, wasn't dusted with glitter, and actually closed. "You look hot," Alec whispered against the ear of his lover, causing the older boy to shiver. Magnus could only moan in response as his eyelids fluttered in lust, as Alec strode past him and into the party. When Magnus continued to simply stand at the door, eyes closed, Alec turned around and asked, "Won't you dance with me?" The only thing that could have stopped Magnus from dancing with the boy at that moment would be if Hell itself rose just to strike Magnus Bane down.

-A Little While Later-

Alec was plastered to Magnus's front; hips locked together as the younger boy lead them together in a rhythmic dance of grinding and swaying. Magnus was still in a state of shock, he'd never seen Alec act this way before, but he was not about to complain. It was if the young shadowhunter knew every move to make, every place to touch, and every spot to caress to make Magnus melt. He was putty in the hands of his love. Magnus had his arms lightly wrapped around Alec's waist, but would tighten them each time Alec did something he particularly liked, to keep him from crying out in pleasure, causing a light chuckle to escape the lips of the shadowhunter. As for Alec himself, he couldn't keep his hands in one place for long. They kept roaming every surface as the warlock, rubbing his thighs and cupping his ass. But when they sneaked their nimble lengths in the tightly compressed slew of colored and black to grasp the bulge that had been straining against the grip of rainbow leather, Magnus couldn't control himself.

"That's it, everyone get the fuck out!" Before the warlock had even finished his sentence, he had already pushed Alec onto the couch and had proceeded to climb on top of the boy, ripping off his clothes in the process.

It wouldn't be until much later that Magnus would find the skillfully drawn fearless rune on the back of his sleeping lover's hip, and that he'd have to remind himself to thank Isabelle later.

* * *

TA DA! Does this make up for me not updating Missed You? Maybe just a little? Well tell me what you think! You know you wanna press that little review button down there!

And I was also thinking of continuing this or making a new little story that explains what goes on AFTER everyone leaves the party. *waggles eyebrows* Get us some Malec-y looovvve up in here! ;) Lemme know what you think in a review, should I? Or should I not? It's all up to YOU. :)

My love,

Luna!


End file.
